


Проблемы с контролем

by musicshelter



Series: Зарисованьки [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicshelter/pseuds/musicshelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Зарисовка к арту - http://heroskatman.deviantart.com/art/you-and-i-will-be-perfectly-perfect-together-340846259</p>
    </blockquote>





	Проблемы с контролем

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка к арту - http://heroskatman.deviantart.com/art/you-and-i-will-be-perfectly-perfect-together-340846259

\- Дерек, стой, я...стой, мне надо, я хочу...  
Стайлз под Дереком заерзал, задышал как-то чересчур часто, весь напрягся. Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз сжимает его предплечья, вроде бы не пытаясь оттолкнуть, но будто ища опоры.  
\- Шшш, Стайлз, что? Успокойся.  
Они лежали в кровати, уже почти голые, и Дереку на самом деле было сложно сфокусироваться и начать соображать. Он думал, что они наконец-то разобрались в своих чувствах, перестали прятаться и притворяться, что безразличны друг другу. Дерек понял, что если Стайлз сейчас отвергнет его, захочет уйти, он не знает, сможет ли ему позволить. В груди защемило от животного ужаса - потерять, навредить.  
\- Стайлз, что ты...? Что случилось?  
\- Я должен, мне нужно...я...  
Стайлз паниковал - глаза закрыл, вцепился в Дерека мертвой хваткой. Дерек наклонился к нему, оперевшись на свои руки по обе стороны от его головы, прижался всем телом, чувствуя как Стайлз дрожит.  
\- Тихо, Стайлз, я здесь, я не буду ничего делать. Мы не будем ничего делать, если ты не хочешь, - зашептал Дерек Стайлзу в ухо, осторожно поглаживая его по щеке, успокаивая.  
\- Я... я...конечно, я хочу, что ты несешь?! Я... о, боже, Дерек, дай мне минуту, хорошо?  
\- Ладно.  
Дерек понял, что выгонять его вроде не собираются, расслабился и лег на Стайлза. Положив голову ему на грудь, стал прислушываться, как потихоньку начинает отбивать привычный ритм сердце его пары, и дыхание из порывистого снова становится ровным. Стайлз потихоньку потянул Дерека на себя, заставляя приподняться и посмотреть себе в глаза. И выпалил на одном дыхании:  
\- Я тебя люблю, Дерек. Я просто...Ты меня там целовал, я понял, что, ну, я хочу сказать тебе это, вот.  
Стайлз раскраснелся, шумно вдохнул, опять задрожал весь, затараторил что-то, вдруг начал отпихивать Дерека. Дерек прижал Стайлза к кровати, подмял под себя и крепко поцеловал, прерывая поток слов. Стайлз от неожиданности охнул, замер на мгновение, но быстро сориентировавшись, начал отвечать. Дерек, почувствовав, как Стайлз пытается освободить руку из захвата, ослабил объятие, но углубил поцелуй. Стайлз положил руку Дереку на шею, притягивая его ближе, застонал, подкидывая бедра ему навстречу. Дерек, прервал поцелуй, ощущений было слишком много, клыки стали слегка удлиняться. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза, стараясь восстановить дыхание.  
\- Что проблемы с контролем, большой волк?  
Дерек тихо засмеялся, непроизвольно расслабляясь. Потеревшись носом о щеку Стайлза, прошептал:  
\- У меня проблемы с контролем? Это я только что истерил как девчонка и пытался сбежать?  
\- Эй, я тебе в любви признался, неблагодарная ты псина, а ну, слезь с меня!  
Дерек легко остановил все попытки Стайлза вырваться, снова прижимая его к кровати своим телом.  
\- Я знаю, я знаю, Стайлз. Хочешь тоже признаюсь?  
\- Обойдусь как-нибудь.  
Стайлз сердито засопел, пытаясь испепелить Дерека взглядом. Дерек чмокнул Стайлза в нос и засмеялся, увидев, как Стайлз открыл рот от возмущения.  
\- Глупый, я тоже тебя люблю и не отпущу, не проси.  
Стайлз издал какой-то странный звук, сглотнул, и потянувшись за поцелуем, пробормотал:  
\- Ну, и не надо, волчара.


End file.
